Sesshomaru a restless soul
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Kagome gives up everything for Rin,someone is watching over Kagome and Rin in the Mod.era Sesshomaru is under a spell will Kagome help him? Will she do what has to be done to save Sesshy?
1. Chapter 1

There was a crescent moon hanging in the sky, but clouds were rolling over it, a little bit of thunder rolled and the angry sea waves crashed against the shore. She was never afraid of thunderstorms she had always thought they were pretty how the lights danced in the sky, but then again she always thought that the most dangerous things in the world were beautiful, like Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother. Kagome was taking a vacation with her daughter Rin, Rin wasn't really her daughter because she belonged to the demon lord that she had found quite beautiful over the last year that she had actually been in the Feudal Era. Rin had came to Kagome's group because Sesshomaru had disappeared into thin air, or so Rin had said, she had been hiding in the bushes when it happened. Kagome had returned with Rin back to her time after a long search for Sesshomaru and Naraku but when she had tried to return through the well with Rin it didn't work, she even tried to go through the well without the little girl…nothing. Nothing but a dried up well. Kagome assumed it was Naraku's doings. She racked her brain trying to figure out what happened to them, why they would just disappear into thin air like that. It had been five years since the well closed up, Rin had always missed the one demon that had took her in, he had been the only father figure she had ever had in her life and would always remember him though it had been five years now, her mind was trying to tell her it was all a dream, but Kagome would always tell her the stories of her and the little toad that she used to torture when she traveled with Sesshomaru. According to Rin, Sesshomaru wasn't all that bad, she had managed to see Sesshomaru smile on occasion when she tortured his little imp toad. Tonight was one of those nights, Rin had grown up, standing up to Kagome's shoulders, she was 15 years old now, and if Kagome was older than 21 years Rin would look just like her daughter, but they looked like sisters. Rin had kept her long black hair to the length of her shoulders, it was easier to take care of, but tonight she seemed to miss Sesshomaru the most. Kagome was laying in the hammock on the porch, she looked like she was thinking. Rin didn't want to bother her so she just walked out onto the porch and leaned on the railing to see if she could see any stars or the moon, she had just caught a glimpse of the crescent moon right before the clouds covered it.

"Hey Rin, are you alright?" Kagome confused,

"I miss…daddy," Rin turning around with tears dripping down her face, Kagome got up and walked over to her, she pulled her close,

"I'm sorry honey, I wish we could go back and search for him, he would be really proud of how well you've grown up, he would be so pleased to know your really smart and pretty, and the main thing is you have never forgotten about him," Kagome trying hard to stay strong for the little girl, well, she wasn't really a little girl anymore, she was a teenager now. Rin hugged her friend who had over time became her mother, the only mother she had ever known. Kagome hugged the young girl back, she shut her eyes tight, Kagome had blamed herself for not staying at Kaede's with the rest of the group, if it hadn't been for her coming back to the modern era, back to her family then they could still go back and search for Rin's daddy, it was because of her that Rin was sad.

"Come on lets go inside," Kagome softly as she pulled away,

"I'm going to go to bed, goodnight mom," Rin rubbing her eyes.

"Goodnight honey, do you want me to come tuck you in bed?" Kagome following her into the little beach house,

"I'm all grown up now mom," Rin giving her a soft smile,

"Yeah, sorry, I'm still trying to keep you the little girl you were," Kagome's voice failing her. Rin knew Kagome felt at fault for all this, she had apologized to Rin over and over again, but Rin had never once blamed Kagome for any of it happening, Kagome and her gang had searched for Sesshomaru for a month, they had no leads to where Naraku or Sesshomaru were, it was as if they had disappeared into thin air. Rin ran and hugged her mother,

"You tried Kagome, you have searched the world over for him and that was even more than I could ever hope for, its not your fault, I'm sure if Sesshomaru was here he would be proud of you as well," Rin hugging her.

"Why would you think that?" Kagome almost laughing.

"I couldn't have made it this far by myself, or here to your time," Rin smiling,

"He would have probably have found it a waste for me and my group to have searched in vain for him, he would have said it was a waste of time, he wouldn't have been grateful, that man is never thankful for anything," Kagome laughed a little. Rin cracked a small smile,

"Deep down he would have been surprised and proud, at least that's what I think anyway," Rin whispered softly. Kagome had believed in Inuyasha, this kid had believed in Lord Sesshomaru since she was a little girl, so what was wrong with that? Rin started moving into their room, yes they still slept in the same room and sometimes in the same bed if the room didn't have two separate beds because Kagome was still very cautious about something or someone hurting her 'little girl'.

"You know I honestly think he liked you," Rin smirked. Kagome was hit with confusion and more guilt than ever,

"Goodnight Rin," Kagome seriously as she started to walk away,

"Goodnight mom," Rin mumbled as she slowly closed the door. Kagome went to the bar that was in the house and poured herself a strong drink, she then went and sat on the couch, and drank.

_~I didn't give up on you Lord Sesshomaru but I guess you and everyone else will never know that now.~ _Kagome swallowing her drink in one gulp, she always had a funny feeling ever since she came back from the Feudal Era like something was always watching her and Rin and voices she had never heard before started to plague her when she drank and sometimes late at night when she hadn't even had a drink, that's why she slept in the same room as Rin, it chilled her to the bones so she never dared told Rin or anyone else for that matter, she was a miko, she could handle anything.

_~I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me, we should have never stopped searching, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rin.~ _Kagome letting tears drench her cheeks, silently.

_~Woman, you do not need to drink, stop this foolishness, right now.~ _the voice explained to her,

_~This is my fault, this world and the Feudal Era would have been better off if I had never been born.~ _Kagome getting up and going and grabbing a bottle of sake and drinking it down. When she was good and drunk and reached for another bottle, that was when all hell broke lose, the bottle flew across the room and smashed into the wall.

_~I said ENOUGH!~ _the voice screamed in her head,

"You want a piece of me, come on give me your best shot," Kagome screamed as she started laughing. Rin jerked up out of bed and opened the door to the living room, from the end of the room she could see Kagome practically glowing pink, and the stench of alcohol was everywhere.

"Mom," Rin seeing bottles of alcohol flying across the kitchen,

"What the…" Rin running to the kitchen and dodging the bottles to get to Kagome,

"Rin, I'm so sorry, its all my fault, its my fault you are in so much pain," Kagome hugging her.

"Mom, it isn't your fault, what is going on?" Rin watching bottles fly, one dropped right on Kagome's head and busted, one hit her in the back and busted.

"It's a restless spirit Rin, its been watching us ever since we came back from the Feudal Era," Kagome bleeding from her forehead and back. Rin tried protecting Kagome from the bottles and 'it' though she noticed that whatever was throwing the bottles seemed to avoid hitting Rin with them, she only had one guess to who it might be.

"Sesshomaru," Rin whispered, suddenly the bottles stopped flying from the shelves.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin covering her mouth, the lights flickered on and off, a way of telling her she had guessed who it was.

"Daddy is here," Rin smiling and crying,

"Daddy, I've missed you so much," Rin bawling, a cold breeze came by and seemed to be trying to wipe her tears away. Kagome was now leaning against Rin and groaning,

"Kagome, come on, lets try and get you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up," Rin groaned as she gathered her strength and got Kagome to the bathroom. She took a rag and dampened it and started cleaning the blood off her forehead,

"Rin, there's a spirit after us, its been watching us ever since we came back here," Kagome mumbled,

"I know, its daddy, he is watching over us," Rin bandaging her head. Kagome laughed a little,

"If Sesshomaru's a spirit, it means he is dead, and a demon like Sesshomaru does not die so easy," Kagome holding her head, Rin held her nose as Kagome breathed out,

"Feeling guilty so you decided to get drunk huh?" Rin a bit upset,

"Sorry…mom," Kagome smiled,

"That's why he was throwing bottles of alcohol everywhere, he didn't want you to drink, he was trying to stop you from drowning in your own guilt," Rin taking her shirt off, she saw a large piece of glass in her back, she gasped, slowly she pulled the glass out and put a bandage on it,

"Good thing you can heal fast," Rin getting Kagome to the bed.

"Night Daddy, I love you," Rin smiling although her heart sank from what Kagome had said about spirits,

"Come on mom, lets get you to bed," Rin getting Kagome up and taking her into the bedroom.

"I'm going to take a shower," Kagome sighed,

"Are you sure you'll be able to stand on your own?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, you just try and get some sleep," Kagome explained as she groaned,

"I'm worried about you," Rin seriously,

"I'll be fine, I'll wake you if I need you," Kagome pushing her hair away from her face, Rin nodded,

"I love you mom," Rin beaming a small smile at her,

"I love you too honey, are you going to be okay out here by yourself with Sesshomaru, he seems a bit insane," Kagome whispering. Suddenly things rattled the wall and the lights flickered on and off,

"Lord Sesshomaru, please stop, you are freaking mom out, he wont hurt me mom," Rin explained.

"Alright, I'll be out shortly," Kagome seeing the room calm down, she staggered into the bathroom and shut the door. Slowly she started stripping out of her bra and pants, hissing when her skin pulled back apart from her back wound, she finally managed to get her clothes off and stepped into the shower and got all the blood off and cleaned the rest of her drunken self and then stepped out of the shower and dried off, she wrapped the towel around herself and walked out to grab some clothes to sleep in and threw them on leaving her top off and letting her back heal. Covering her breasts with her arm she walked to the couch and laid down on her stomach,

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you can hear me, I need to talk to you," Kagome softly. A fog started to form and Sesshomaru came walking out in his stoic self, Kagome had her eyes closed, she could feel his demonic aura, he stared at the wound slowly healing,

"What is it that you acquire from this Sesshomaru?" a cold voice calmly asked. Kagome stared at him as she slowly sat up and already had covered herself, she flinched from her wound, sitting up had tore the skin open,

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome softly,

"The fault of my disappearing is not yours, seems as Rin has done well in finding safety, this Sesshomaru would never admit it but you were right, he is very proud of both of you, you have took great care of my ward who has come to know me as her father," Sesshomaru sitting on the other end of the couch. Kagome stared, she moved to touch his hand, he didn't move away, he watched her carefully, she gasped,

"You are a solid form," Kagome whispered,

"Yes, though this Sesshomaru cannot stay in this form for long, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Sesshomaru keeping the cold tone,

"I need to know where Naraku took your body, we couldn't find you, we searched the lands for a month, we would have searched longer, but I couldn't have Rin getting sick, and the well, it doesn't work anymore," Kagome explained.

"In order to find him you will have to sleep as I do, I am yet to die, you will need to find a witch who can conjure up a spell of sleep upon you, it is a spell that will slow the heartbeat so low that your body will assume you died, and you will know where to find this Sesshomaru, your soul will pull you, you will go the direction that it pulls you in," Sesshomaru explained.

"How do I get through the well, how do I kill Naraku?" Kagome puzzled of how Sesshomaru could be solid form, as if he were alive and sitting right next to her.

"There is only one way to kill him, in the form of a spirit, in this solid form," Sesshomaru coldly.

"Rin will not take kindly to this, she wont let me do something like this, not if my life is at the cost, she wouldn't even dare dream of it, she wont lose a mother too, I have caused too much pain to that little girl, you disappeared on her when she was such a little girl," Kagome crying and hitting him over and over again,

"How can you ask me to die on her?" Kagome crying as she hit him some more. Sesshomaru pinned her to her back and hovered over her, he was close enough to kiss her,

"This Sesshomaru does not die so easy, you will not die, this Sesshomaru will help you," Sesshomaru sternly.

"Why haven't you done anything about it, why have you not tried to save yourself?" Kagome confused,

"This Sesshomaru only remembers being pulled to you and when you and Rin came through the well so did he," Sesshomaru growled a little.

"So, how do I return to my body?" Kagome staring into his golden orbs,

"You will tell the witch to put you under for three days, you will not have long in this form, until your energy runs out," Sesshomaru fading away like a wisp of fog or steam. Kagome blinked,

"Are you still here Sesshomaru?" Kagome looking around, the lights flicked once. Kagome slowly sat up,

"I will come and help you Sesshomaru, I swear to you," Kagome getting to her feet, she was about to fall into the glass table but she fell into invisible arms that placed her on the couch.

"I have to lay next to Rin, I have to watch over her," Kagome drowsy, she started to try to get up, but she was lifted into the air, only then did she realize she was topless, she blushed and covered herself with her arms. Slowly she seemed to float into the bedroom and gently be deposited on the bed by Rin. Slowly she got under the covers,

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, can you stay and watch over us tonight," Kagome softly, the lights flicked once,

"She always knew you would come back," Kagome drifting to sleep.

"I never left," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. The covers seemed to pull up around Kagome's shoulders as if he was making sure she was warm enough. Sesshomaru had watched her take care of Rin, she always did such a good job of it, but he had realized there was no one to take care of her when she had moved out of her mother's house and he decided he would take up the job of caring for her. Plenty of guys had asked her out but she would always decline and Sesshomaru knew it was because of Rin, she seemed as if she had given up her life once again to care for Rin, she worked two jobs just to live from day to day, she had made it through high school but Sesshomaru saw her talk with her mother about college;

"_Honey I can help out with Rin while you go to college," her mother offered, _

"_Mother, all due respect Rin is my child, I brought her into this era, its just as if I had Rin as my own daughter, she is my responsibility, and I made a vow to someone long ago if something ever happened to him that I would protect her, and besides mom you have Sota to worry about, its fine mom, we'll be able to make it," Kagome trying to seem as if it didn't bother her. _

_~You had to grow up quick, you never really got to live your life as a normal human, always responsibilities popping up.~ _Sesshomaru thought as he gently pushed her hair back,

"She is my daughter, I love her," Kagome mumbled in her sleep, he smirked,

"Sleep easy, you will need your strength," Sesshomaru whispered, he walked over and crawled onto the bed by Rin and curled under the covers and wrapped his arms around Rin in a protective way although all that could be seen was a lump in the bed and a indention in the pillow where his head laid.


	2. Morning

Rin woke up first, she found invisible arms around her,

"Daddy," Rin hugging the invisible person next to her,

"Shh, Rin remember, he has impeccable hearing," Kagome groaned having a headache from the night before.

"Sorry daddy, how are you feeling mom," Rin concerned,

"Need aspirin," Kagome throwing the covers back and covered her breasts as she went into the bathroom to find her robe, Sesshomaru saw Kagome's back, it was healed and was still healing, but it was a scar.

_~She is good with Rin maybe you should….~ _his beast being interrupted,

_~No! Don't even go there, this Sesshomaru does not have need for a mate.~ _Sesshomaru explained.

_~Rin will not allow you to separate Kagome from her, you do realize that right?~ _Sesshomaru's beast explained.

_~Rin wont know what is going on though, we'll have to tell Kagome to keep it hidden from Rin.~ _Sesshomaru explained,

_~She wont keep something like that from Rin, not when she thinks that she may not come back from.~ _the beast explained.

_~We'll see about that.~ _Sesshomaru explained, Sesshomaru slammed the door and materialized and locked the door.

"Jesus Sesshomaru, I've got a headache, please, enough with the slamming doors," Kagome holding her head,

"I'm sorry, you cannot tell Rin about what we discussed last night about you becoming a spirit, she will not allow you to do something like that, you have kept me alive in stories and memories, but she already thinks I'm dead, I missed much of her life, I wouldn't ask you to do this but it's the only way, I cant think of anyone that would do something like this for me, I wasn't sure if you would but I finally thought to ask you," Sesshomaru stoically.

"I'm coming but we cant just leave so quickly, Rin will think something is wrong," Kagome softly. Sesshomaru nodded,

"Of course, so we'll leave when you had planned to leave," Sesshomaru about to fade out,

"Hey um, do you want to fade back in at lunch, we can all have lunch at the beach and take a nice walk afterwards and you can spend time with us, well…er, Rin, you can spend time with her, she has missed you a lot, she kept wishing and hoping you would come back, but I think it does hurt her when you showed yourself, you should have let her know you were around, and you have a lot to make up for," Kagome softly.

"Sounds like a plan, and I didn't not show myself because I did not want for Rin to think I was dead," Sesshomaru fading out.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome smiling, she wrapped her robe around her and walked out, Rin held out a glass of water and aspirin,

"You take good care of me, what would I do without you," Kagome brushing Rin's hair out of the way and kissed her forehead, she grabbed the pills and the water and took the pills.

"Okay, your daddy is going to join us for lunch on the beach," Kagome smirked. Rin's eyes lit up,

"Cool, lets start packing for the lunch," Rin running into the kitchen, Kagome smiled,

_~At least I can make her genuinely smile for once in her life, hopefully I can bring her daddy back too, that would be nice, I kind of miss him, I miss everyone.~ _Kagome growing sad.

"You will see them soon enough," Sesshomaru putting his invisible hand on her shoulder.

"I will have to return back home after its all over, without Rin, I wont have anyone and I cant do it, it will kill me, Rin is my daughter, I gave up my life for Rin, to care for her," Kagome softly.

"Rin is too attached to you she isn't going to let you leave her," Sesshomaru stoically,

"Sometimes kids cant always have the best of both worlds just like they cant always have their cake and eat it too, I never belonged there, you know and Inuyasha knows better than anyone," Kagome a bit too calmly.

"We will figure something out," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear,

"I can only hope," Kagome softly,

"I'm not taking Rin from you Lord Sesshomaru not when you have missed out so much on her growing up.

"I know, calm yourself, I will not take Rin away from you either," Sesshomaru assuring her, Kagome laughed and cried a little,

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru," Kagome walking to the kitchen.

_~Awe, you made her smile, you made her happy but there's no way to make her stay unless she has a reason to stay.~ _the beast hinting at something,

_~She does have a reason to stay, she has friends, she has a daughter and a son.~ _Sesshomaru explained.

_~You cant ask her to give up her future for them, she will never find someone to love and to mate with in the Feudal Era, unless…~ _the beast harshly interrupted,

_~The answer is still no, I will not mate with her ever!~ _Sesshomaru growled.

_~Then Rin will lose her mother, or be forced to watch her mother be depressed for the rest of her human life.~ _the beast explained.

_~How can you be so sure that we can make her happy?~ _Sesshomaru thinking.

_~She's happy that you aren't dead, she is more than happy to help you get back in your body.~ _the beast pointed out,

_~She only does it for Rin so she can stop blaming herself, so she can fix this.~ _Sesshomaru still thinking.

_~Okay then why is she happy to know you are here?~ _the beast questioned,

_~There could be a number of reasons that she is happy I'm here, someone to keep her company, someone to keep watch over her and Rin, I don't know.~ _Sesshomaru huffed.

_~Ask her, ask her why she is glad to have you here.~ _the beast daring him,

_~Why would this Sesshomaru ask the miko such a question, he doesn't care why she is happy.~ _Sesshomaru lying through his teeth, he was glad that she wasn't downing bottles of wine or beer, her smile was kind of comforting. Sesshomaru fell quiet all together, Kagome got dressed in something nice and comfortable and went into the kitchen to make sure Rin actually packed something edible other than candy. When Kagome packed some sandwiches and found a nice blanket and they all walked down to the beach.


	3. All grown up

Kagome and Rin threw out the blanket on the sand and started to unpack the stuff in the basket,

"So, daddy, does it hurt to, you know, um, die?" Rin asked, Kagome looked a bit sad, Sesshomaru looked out at the waves.

"To know that I did not die in battle hurts more than you'll ever know," Sesshomaru glancing back at Kagome to tell her with only his eyes to go with the lie that he was telling Rin.

"Of course, because of the person you were," Rin softly,

"Why don't you and Sesshomaru go for a walk in the ocean after you eat?" Kagome suggested.

"Would you like to come with us?" Rin asked,

"Oh, no honey, this is your time with your father," Kagome giving her a small smile. Rin ate her lunch and then went for a walk in the ocean with Sesshomaru. Kagome sat and watched them walk along the beach,

_~He could never possibly care for me, he is cold and ruthless, he is only acting nice to me because I took Rin in, what am I going to do after everything goes back the way it should be?~ _Kagome laying on the blanket and staring at the sky. A single tear slid down her face, thinking about what she knew would happen, she would save Sesshomaru, Rin would have her daddy back and she would have to return to her era, go to college and even if Sesshomaru made it to her era, little Rin was human and she wouldn't live till the future era that Kagome lived in.

"Mom, are you alright?" Rin standing over her, Kagome blinked a couple times and smiled,

"I'm alright Rin, come here, give me a hug," Kagome sitting up. Rin got on her knees and hugged her,

"You know I love you don't you?" Kagome squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"Yeah, I love you too mom," Rin confused,

"I just want you remember that no matter where you are or who you are with that you know and remember how much I love you," Kagome strongly. Sesshomaru had turned invisible and watched the two women,

_~She is saying goodbye in her own way, she wont or doesn't plan on staying in the Feudal Era after the jewel is put back in place and is wished upon.~ _Sesshomaru explained to himself.

_~You would think she would be happy to live her normal human life but the thing is she has never had normal since she was 15 years old, she doesn't have a life to get back to, all she knows is raising Rin and working and its breaking her heart knowing its all going to end soon.~ _his beast explained to him. Kagome and Rin finally pulled away and started gathering up the stuff they had brought for the picnic and headed back to the vacation house.

"Hey mom, can I sleep in the other room tonight, I feel like I'm old enough to sleep up myself now, and now that Sesshomaru's around he can watch over me," Rin explained.

"Sure honey, I'll go make the bed up for you," Kagome trying hard to keep her tears from falling,

"I can do it mom, you have done enough for me in my lifetime, its time I started doing things to help you out," Rin explained. Kagome smiled,

"I'm so proud of you Rin, you have turned into this amazing young woman, you grew up so well and so fast," Kagome hugging Rin again.

"Mom, you'll never lose me, I'm still your little girl and Sesshomaru's too," Rin assuring her.

"Of course you are honey," Kagome swallowing hard as she smiled with glazed teary eyes,

"I'll do the dishes too, you just go and take a nice dip in the hot tub, okay?" Rin smiling.

"Okay honey, I love you," Kagome brushing Rin's bangs out of the way and kissing her forehead, they separated, Kagome went to put her swimming suit on and went to the hot tub.


	4. Losing her little girl

Kagome got in the water slowly,

_~I'm going to lose my little girl, oh god!~ _Kagome putting her hand over her mouth and crying.

"Miko, you listen to me, you will stay in the Feudal Era," Sesshomaru strongly.

"It's not my era, I don't belong there, and its seems the only life I have here is Rin, but she's not a kid anymore, I'm losing her too," Kagome bawling, she was crying so hard that her insides hurt from her muscles contracting.

"Kagome, calm yourself, you will make yourself sick," Sesshomaru growled in her ear,

"I know why your being nice to me, its because I took care of Rin, I'm still taking care of Rin and that's why you don't want me to make myself sick, and the fact that I need my energy to come and save you, I wish for once that someone would come and save me from the pain I feel right now, that someone really loved me and cared about me as much as I care for Rin, without wanting anything from me," Kagome mumbled and cried some more. Slowly Sesshomaru materialized in front of her, he took his wardrobe off except for his underpants and got into the water. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Kagome,

"I am here Kagome," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I don't want to lose her," Kagome shaking in his arms,

"Shh, you aren't going to lose anyone," Sesshomaru curling closer to her and letting her bury herself into his chest. Soon Kagome had wore herself out and Sesshomaru carried her into her room and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Stay with me Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled tiredly, he laid his wardrobe down and took his underpants off and crawled into the covers and let Kagome curl around him, Sesshomaru faded out.

"You are a strong and very selfless miko, you have earned time to let your emotions out, you'll feel better in the morning," Sesshomaru petting her hair,

"I wont feel better till I know where I do belong," Kagome's tears still leaking out.

"Soon you will, shh," Sesshomaru actually breaking away from his cold icy state and seeming to care for someone at least once in his life, he had never even treated Rin in such a way.

* * *

Kagome started coming around, she felt something cool that she was laying on and it seemed hard but soft at the same time, there was something cool around her waist also, she nuzzled into it deeper. Sesshomaru watched and waited to see her reaction once she had remembered what had happened. Suddenly Kagome jerked up,

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru, I mean, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome turning away from the invisible being laying on the bed. Slowly a hand rested on her shoulder,

"Please, you have earned my trust and respect, there is no reason to call me such a title, its just Sesshomaru, and you needed someone, so, I was there for you," Sesshomaru giving her a break from the weak comments, but he realized she wasn't weak, she was a strong independent woman because she had been taking care of Rin all this time, alone, without the help from her own mother.

_~She would make a fine mother for pups, wouldn't you say?~ _the beast asked.

_~You can't shut up for one damn minute, can you?~ _Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru, why, why were you there for me last night? Is it because I'm coming to save you? Or is it just to repay me for taking such good care of Rin?" Kagome confused.

"Can't you just thank me and leave it at that?" Sesshomaru bit out,

"Thank you, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Kagome spat out.

"It's just my beast, he won't shut up, I think he is more talkative when I am a soul than ever, even when I was in my body, not a moment of peace!" Sesshomaru huffed.

"We are going home tomorrow, the faster we get home the faster we, er…I can go back and save you," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru stared at her.

_~She must really be depressed, with not knowing where she belongs.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself. Kagome stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and fell back to sleep.


	5. Trip back home

When Kagome woke up, she smelt breakfast in the air, she still had her eyes closed with a small smile spreading across her lips, she slowly raised up and rubbed her face and noticed she was naked, she blushed shyly, and put her robe on, her hair was messy from a restless night. She walked into the kitchen, Sesshomaru still there, visible to the eye, helping Rin decide what to fix for breakfast.

"Hey mom, whoa, you must have had a rough night," Rin giggling as she looked at her mother's hair,

"I guess, we will be leaving today," Kagome explained as she sat on one of the stools,

"When?" Rin confused,

"Later tonight we'll catch a plane back to the house, then we'll go to mom's and pack some stuff, and head back to Feudal Japan the next morning," Kagome rubbing her face again.

"Sounds good," Rin busy with breakfast,

_~What's really going to happen to the miko when she goes back to try and save me, will she actually be able to save me or will we both be doomed to death.~ _Sesshomaru thinking he might be asking too much of Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Kagome confused, he turned and stared blankly at her, Sesshomaru walked around and took Kagome into her bedroom and shut the door.

"I think I'm asking too much from you, I can't ask you to put yourself in danger for me, you wouldn't have any protection, Inuyasha and your friends cannot follow you, it will just be you and me and I don't know how much strength I will have I feel a bit weak as we speak," Sesshomaru explained as he faded out.

"Sesshomaru, I am not backing out on you, even if I do not make it through this, at least Rin will have one of us," Kagome explained. The lights just flickered to show Kagome that he was still there. Kagome jumped into the shower,

"I have to save him, at least he belongs somewhere and seemed content when I last saw him in the Feudal Era, he has a purpose, I can't just leave him like this when he has no one," Kagome tensed, she hadn't fought or used her bow and arrows for a long time, she would train with Inuyasha and Sango for three days and then she would make the journey with Inuyasha to seek out the witch that would be able to help her get to Sesshomaru and Rin wouldn't know anything about it…hopefully.

* * *

That night Rin and Kagome took their seats on the plane Sesshomaru had told Rin and Kagome that he would lay on the floor underneath their feet so they sat Indian style in their seats to be respectful to the old lord. Rin fell asleep quite quickly since she had enjoyed her heart's content in the ocean, but Kagome was getting a bit restless, Sesshomaru actually noticed her abnormal acting. Slowly he slipped a clawed hand into her pant's leg and gently rubbed her lower calf muscle, she tensed but calmed after a few minutes,

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru whispered, he turned back into his solid form,

"I didn't desert you Sesshomaru, and I didn't desert my friends but somehow I don't think they will see it that way, I don't know, I'm just nervous that they will hate me," Kagome explained.

"They can't ever hate you, they will be overjoyed and breaking your ribs with hugs and drowning you in tears, with all that going on they will forget you ever left," Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, it helps a little, and as long as you keep touching my leg like that, I will soon fall asleep, please, don't stop, its actually quite calming," Kagome feeling tingles go through her body.

"Here I'll tell you what, get up for a second, I'll turn invisible and you can sit in my lap and sleep," Sesshomaru explained.

"Hm, that sounds enjoyable," Kagome standing up and made like she was stretching, Sesshomaru swiftly moved into her seat and pulled her slowly down to sit on his lap, Kagome couldn't help but nuzzle into him, he still smelt like himself, an old musty smell like an old book and a splash of forest green smell. Kagome felt very calm when the very faint smell of him drifted up her nose.

"Hmm, god you smell really good," Kagome mumbled as she started to drift asleep,

"Sleep beautiful," Sesshomaru slowly touching her face with his knuckle,

_~God, she is so soft, mmm, she smells really good too, like strawberries and rain in the summer time, this woman will be the death of me with these emotions coming out, but god she is the most beautiful creature in both worlds, I have to have her, but I have to be gentle about it.~ _Sesshomaru watching her sleep,

_~She likes us, can't you tell, we calm her nerves, she loves our touch, you would be so stupid if you let her get away.~ _his beast explained.

_~Can't you ever just let me enjoy a moment for myself?~ _Sesshomaru growled. Kagome rubbed his invisible chest,

"Shh, try and get some sleep, everything is okay, you need sleep too, we are in this together," Kagome explained with her eyes still closed. Sesshomaru purred, from her rubbing his chest,

"You are perfect," Sesshomaru falling asleep and letting his words slip out. Kagome gave a gentle smile and nuzzled her head into his neck. He in return buried his nose into her raven black locks and fell asleep.


	6. Getting ready for the crash course

Thank you my one reviewer for taking the time to express your feelings about my story! i really do appreciate it!

* * *

Kagome and Rin were both woken up by Sesshomaru. They quickly got up and exited the plane. Rin was getting excited the closer they got to Kagome's mother's house. Kagome grabbed their bags and they hailed a cab. Kagome swallowed hard as she stared out the window of the cab, she felt Sesshomaru inch his hand towards hers and she let him slip his invisible hand into hers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, she closed her eyes and gently squeezed his hand back while letting a tear slip down her cheek,

_~Please god, let me have the power to save Sesshomaru, I don't want to disappoint him, please.~ _Kagome silently praying to kami for the strength to defeat Naraku and be able to break the spell he was under. Slowly the cab pulled to a stop in front of Kagome's mother's house. Kagome paid the driver and got out, keeping her fingers entwined with the invisible hand as she grabbed the luggage.

"Mom, I can get my bag, seen as your other hand is already occupied," Rin smiling big. Kagome blushed as she stared down at her preoccupied hand, she liked the feeling she got when she was this close to Sesshomaru but the gut wrenching feeling that she was going to disappoint Sesshomaru was still there, and Sesshomaru smelt it, he could feel it through the pressure that his hand was getting. When they finally reached the top of the stairs Kagome took a deep breath, Sesshomaru turned to his solid form and stared at her.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow,

"I can't talk about it, just be close to me, please," Kagome quietly. Sesshomaru nodded,

"I don't have anywhere else to be," Sesshomaru raising her hand and kissing it. Kagome smiled up at him and with the light of the moon he could see and smell her tears in her eyes.

"Come on, you and Rin will bed down here at your mother's for tonight and we will leave in the morning after you have packed you things," Sesshomaru explained.

"Good, I could use a relaxing a bath and a nice sleep," Kagome explained all jet laggy. Slowly Kagome approached the house and knocked on the door. Sota was still up and came running from the living room to unlock the door for her.


	7. At the Shrine

"Hey sis, and Rin, you guys are looking a bit tired, who is this?" Sota confused as he stared at Sesshomaru,

"Its my daddy, he is a ghost," Rin explained. Sota's mouthed dropped open a little,

"Can we crash here for tonight?" Kagome rubbing her face.

"Yeah, come on in," Sota holding the door open for them, Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru walked inside.

"Sota, this is Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother," Kagome introducing Sesshomaru when they got inside.

"Oh, hey, Rin you can have my bed, I'll take the couch, and Sesshomaru can sleep in your room," Sota seeing them holding hands.

"Okay, we'll be going back to the Feudal Era in the morning," Kagome explained.

"I thought the well didn't work," Sota confused,

"There's something I have to finish, and Sesshomaru says it will work, the thing is Sota, I don't know if I'll be coming back," Kagome explained.

"Oh," Sota sounding disappointed, Sesshomaru broke free from Kagome, he pulled Sota to the living room,

"Sota, I promise you, you will see your sister again, I have a feeling that she is my mate, it may take a while but I am a full demon, if she is my intended mate then she will become a full demon and her life will be extended," Sesshomaru explained.

"But what's her unfinished business?" Sota confused,

"I'm a ghost but she can bring me back, she will have to be turned into a spirit in order to find me, to bring me back to my body," Sesshomaru strongly. Rin had walked into the conversation,

"No, I wont let Kagome, I'm not losing another parent!" Rin running upstairs. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, she took off after Rin.

"How can you ask her to give her life up for you when she has took care of Rin ever since you disappeared?" Sota upset,

"You don't understand, your sister wont be dead, I'm not dead, there is a witch that can cast a spell on Kagome, its like a deep sleep, she will wake up from it, I promise you, I wont let anything bad happen to your sister, she is in good hands," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I'm going with you guys," Sota demanded,

"No, you are not coming, it would hurt mom, you need to stay with mom, I promise you Sota, I'll be alright, I can take care of myself, besides I have the strongest demon there is on my side, between the two of us, I am sure we can handle it," Kagome trying to reassure her brother.

"Kagome, hun, what's going on?" her mother coming downstairs,

"Hey mom, um, we're going back to the Feudal Era tomorrow morning," Kagome sighed.

"So, the well is working again?" her mother seeming a bit down about it,

"Um, yeah, the thing is though, I don't know if I am going to be coming back," Kagome softly.

"Oh, so that's what the kids are upset about?" her mother mumbled,

"Not exactly," Kagome sitting down. She told her mother the plans that were going to go on in the Feudal Era,

"I wont be coming back, I want to stay with Rin," Kagome explained.

"Oh, well, its your decision hun, you don't really have much here except for us, we'll miss you so much, and Rin, she became apart of our family," Kagome's mother softly.

"I assure you Ms. Higurashi, I will be protecting your daughter from here on out, she is in good hands," Sesshomaru strongly with a certain look in his eyes. Kagome's mother instantly caught the look in his eyes,

"Oh!" she jumped up and hugged Sesshomaru, he patted her gently on the back,

"You both have my blessing," Kagome's mother whispered in Sesshomaru's ear.

"Thank you, I will make your daughter very happy, I also guarantee you that your daughter will make it to you once again, and you will be able to see your grandpups too," Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome's mother pulled away and held his hands,

"Bless you," Kagome's mother smiling with tears in her eyes. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at them both,

"What are you two whispering about?" Kagome almost growling.

"Nothing hun, only good things to come," her mother smiling,

"You know its rude to whisper in front of the one you happen to be whispering about," Kagome pouted.

"Where's Rin?" her mother asked,

"She is afraid of losing me when I go to save Sesshomaru, she is in Sota's bedroom, maybe she'll let you in," Kagome explained.

"Alright, I'll go and see if I can't calm her down get some sleep sweetheart, you'll need it," her mother hugging her,

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a bath and go to bed Sesshomaru, you might want to turn invisible so you have some power to help me fight," Kagome suggested,

"Good point, see you later Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, take care of your mother you're the man of the house," Sesshomaru putting his claws through his hair and messing it up. He turned invisible,

"Oh my," Mrs. Higurashi shocked,

"Cool!" Sota watching Sesshomaru disappear.

"What a nice, nice man," Mrs. Higurashi smiling,

"He's a demon mom, and yeah, he has been kind of nice lately," Kagome wondering why his attitude had changed. Kagome got up and went to the bathroom,

"Sesshomaru, are you in here?" Kagome softly, the lights flickered,

"I like having you around, it feels a little like old times, I…I…miss you, I don't know why but I do, I am sorry I gave up on looking for you, but I hated dragging Rin through all that, she needed a life and I don't know how much of one I gave her but I think I did okay," Kagome mumbled as she locked the door and started shedding her clothes. Slowly Kagome felt a cold hand on her shoulder,

"Thanks for letting me talk, you know, after I came back through the well with Rin, even though I didn't have anyone I could really talk to, I never felt alone, I always felt someone watching over me, you gave me a reason to push myself as hard as I have to give Rin a life, thank you for that," Kagome smirked as she climbed into her bubble bath to relax. Once she came out of the bathroom, she walked into her bedroom and dressed into her nice comfy pajamas and crawled into bed and felt Sesshomaru's arms around her,

"Mmm, I love it when you're here, you, I don't know, it feels so right," Kagome nuzzling into him, into his invisible body that seem to be naked, Kagome's hands roamed his body, over his naked upper invisible body. Soon Kagome fell asleep, Sesshomaru played with her hair for a little while.

**Morning Comes **

Kagome woke with the air filled with breakfast, she stretched and yawned and noticed Sesshomaru was MIA. She looked around and noticed he had left something on her nightstand, it was a letter. Kagome opened the letter and read it:

_Dear Kagome, _

_At first I followed you both around because you had Rin, and in time, I watched you, I started to trust you, I saw you care so much for her, you gave up college and everything else, you sacrificed your whole life, and I have watched you turn away potential relationships and in your lonely hours, I'm sorry that you couldn't have a life because of my disappearing, but I promise you it will get better, it will be better after you save me, all we have is each other and Rin, and she has brought me so much closer to you than you could ever imagine, I have watched you, I respect and trust you more than you could ever dream of, and I hope in time you can trust me as much as I do you. _

_Forever here, _

_ Lord Sesshomaru _

Kagome was dumbfounded by the letter,

"Wow," Kagome feeling a tear roll down her face,

"That was an amazing letter," Kagome laughing as she cried. Slowly she folded the letter up and put it on her bed as she changed clothes and got everything she wanted or she thought she would need and stuffed two duffle bags till they were busting at the seams. She put the letter in her pocket of jeans and grabbed the bags and ran down the stairs and started to trip on the staircase but Sesshomaru's invisible arms caught her and stood her on her feet.

"Thanks," Kagome blushing and turning to grab the bags.

"Here mom, let me help you with the bags," Rin running over and carrying the heavy bags to the couch.

"She must get her strength from you, because its certainly not me," Kagome staring at the invisible demon.

"Lets eat then we'll get the show on the road," Kagome noticing her mother went all out on breakfast. Rin, Kagome, and Sota sat down and started shoving in food.

"This is great mom, thanks for this," Kagome knowing it still hurt her mother that she was losing her daughter for a while.

"I couldn't send you into battle on an empty stomach, I love you Kagome, just don't ever forget any of us here, come back to us safely," her mother seriously.

"Mom, I don't think a human can live 500 years, you might not ever get to see me again," Kagome explained sadly.

"You have to think positive hun, we will see each other again, one day soon," Kagome's mother smiling with tears in her eyes. Kagome just nodded, soon they were finished with their breakfast and everything was set and ready to go, Kagome's mother and Sota came to the well to see them all off, Sesshomaru turned visible, Rin got on his back, Kagome grabbed a bag and Sesshomaru grabbed another bag.

"I love you both," Kagome softly saying goodbye, Sesshomaru grabbed her up and they jumped into the well. Her mother looked over,

"Well, they are gone, may your journey be swift and may it end coming back to us," her mother quietly prayed.


End file.
